A Greaser's Diary
by hfosdhfsd
Summary: A Greaser's Diary and how he thinks and about his life. School Project.
1. Chapter 1

May 4, 1963 

You know what I'm going to do? I'm going to write a journal about my wonderful life. Then I'm going to publish it and make millions of dollars. Then I'll be rampaged by hot girls

trying to get my autograph and date me. That would be awesome, so I'll get started. Let's see I woke up late today and I was going to be late for school. I woke up at 12:49, ate

breakfast, a donut, and ran to school. It took me about an hour to get to school. Hey, I was smoking and I ran out of cigars so I stole some at the Dingo, that's why it took me so

long. I get to school and lunch finished and I saw some people I knew, including that smart Greaser. He is ruining the Greasers reputation; I mean what smart kid is tuff. Oh well so

anyway, there were some freshmen so I jumped them before they got into the school and I scored five books. So that was my wonderful morning, maybe more exciting things will

happen this afternoon.

May 4 1963

Anyway after I stole the money some Soc started giving me the evil eye and looking like he would like to punch me out. Oh well who cares. So I finished class, after making fun of

my teacher, swore at him and got sent to the office. I just ditched school and headed to the Dingo and stole a pack of Kools and looked around for something to do. I jumped a

couple of Socs and earned about twenty bucks. So soon the rest of the school bums came out I saw the evil eye Soc riding around in his car and I felt jealous. How come the rich

kids get all the breaks? So after sulking a little I saw that smart kid walking around and I thought "what an idiot." What smart Greaser walks alone and as I predicted some Socs

soon jumped him, not that I cared. Fortunately for him his friends, including the ugly but the legendary Dally Winston, rescued him. The one with a mile long with the fuzz, so good

for the kid. That's basically all that happened today.


	2. Chapter 2

May 5 1963

I was bored today and decided to head to the movies, I jumped the fence to the drive in Movie Theater and sat down at the back to avoid the Soc's up near the front. They were

arguing with two Soc girls and soon the girls walk away. The boys swear at them, obliviously all of them drunk and drive off. I wish I had a steady girlfriend, I always pick some

broad and then they walk off after they pick my wallet clean. If I had a steady girlfriend maybe I would treat her with respect if she cared for me. I would bring her to movies and

maybe the countryside. Never anywhere where other Greasers were, I would lose my rep. I don't want to look like a pansy taking her to the countryside and watching sunsets. I

may have grown tough and hard, but maybe I should loosen up a little. I don't want to grow up to live like this forever; I want to have a happy live a happy life. I don't want to be

thrown in jail all the time, make no money. I want to start a family and live with them and provide them food and money. Man, know I really got to keep this book secret, if one of

the guys got to it I would never hear the end of it. Oh yeah, you know those broads? Two Greasers picked them up! I wish I were as lucky as them. Well I found jealously building

up in me so I ditched the place and headed home.

May 6 1963

Guess what I read in the paper today? Two Greasers killed a Soc! They were young too; one was fourteen, the other sixteen. Good for them, that's what I usually, would say, but

after thinking I feel bad for them. They're young and have no record with the police and somewhere out there. I'm only sixteen like that kid who killed the Soc. It was done in self-

defense the death; one of the Soc's was drowning the kid. Now that's plain cruel, they pick on the younger of the two, four against two. I heard about Johnny Cade, the sixteen

year old, he's in my class. A really quiet guy with a bad family. I can't believe he killed a guy, he's too nice. I hope they are okay, I hate those

Socs. They shouldn't of gotten drunk, this all there fault. Picking on the young guy too, disgusting. I hate Socs!


	3. Chapter 3

May 8 1963

All war broke up in this city, Greasers beating Socs, and Socs beating Greasers. I tried to stay out of a fight because I was still thinking about why Greasers and Socs had to

fight. I mean they have their problems and we have ours. Maybe we could help each other. Now I'm really going soft, I can't let anyone see this. I want to just be normal; I

don't want a label stuck to my head saying "Loser". I was walking home when I noticed I was in soc territory. Soon enough six Socs jumped me and I was beat up really bad,

so bad I fell unconscious. I woke up about an hour later in some Socs car. My first thought was panic I thought oh no I'm going to be killed. It was a nice car though, a red

corvair. Soon I was greeted me and gave me an ice pack. He asked me if I needed anything else and my first thought was a cigarette, but decided no. I asked him the question

that was swirling in my head, why the hell was he helping me? He told me he was tired of making bad decisions and that he wanted to do something good. I just starred at him.

A Soc with the same thoughts as me? I was tired of my bad choices like stealing and fighting, except he decided to do something good. I asked for his name and he gave it to

me. I thanked him and told him that this wasn't going to change my feelings for Socs. He told me his opinion of Greasers, idiots who needed to wash their hair. I had to smile at

that. I left after that and I thought that Socs weren't that bad.

May 10 1963

Can you believe? Two greasers saved some kids' lives. I don't believe it, how could Greasers do that? I wish I was more like that, brave and kind. Dallas the Greaser with the

record with the police saved one of the kid's life by diving into the burning building, but chickened out to go save the children. The two kids that killed the Soc jumped into a

burning building to save some kids' lives. One of the kids was hit in the back with a burning piece of timber and he could die. I wonder how he feels now, scarred, regretful, sad,

or mad? He is a true hero and doesn't deserve to die or go to jail. Also that the fourteen year old kid is an orphan with two brother that gave up school to support him. I feel

horrible for him too, losing your parents in a car crash. Tonight's the rumble and I have to decide if I'm going and remain tuff or go with my feelings and not go. I think some

Socs are okay, but why did they try to kill a poor guy who has lost his parents? I should ask one. Ha!


End file.
